Bored
by silkendreammaid
Summary: Envy is bored while he waits for Edward to return. Fluffish. Edvy.


Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

* * *

**Bored**

"Some of the new recruits are becoming too blasé, General."

The bored voice of the young man stretched out on the couch broke the silence that had prevailed for the last ten minutes.

"And that's my problem?" General Mustang said with an obvious air of disinterest.

"Of course, they are _your_ soldiers aren't they?" The young man stretched his arms upwards, fingers linked and made his shoulders crack. He took another look at the clock. "How much longer is he going to be?"

"He won't be much longer." Mustang initialled his way through another folder.

"I miss the old days. This is no fun anymore." Cat-like, he stretched his slender legs over the end of the couch, toes pointed. The young man grinned, flexed his back upwards and then did a full body flip off the couch.

Mustang raised an eyebrow. "I fail to see how you could wish for that."

"At least being hunted by everyone was interesting. There was always something to do, someone to kill or maim. Even you never try to flame me anymore." The young man stalked around the office, his discontent obvious as long fingers restlessly ran over every surface he passed.

"I value my own skin too much to flame you again." Mustang smirked slightly.

"He didn't?" The young man's amethyst eyes widened.

"Oh yes, he did."

"Damn that brat. Always spoiling my fun." He groused and made another discontented lap of the office. He passed the large windows that overlooked the parade ground and watched the lines of blue recruits turn and wheel in another aimless formation. "Boring." He muttered.

He looked Mustang. Even the General was getting boring. He looked at the clock and pouted. Damn, it was moving slower again. He sighed loudly. He watched the recruits, straight lines turning in unison. Except for that guy. He snickered as the blue uniform hopped back into formation and then sighed again.

"If you are so bored, why don't you go down and put the fear of God or the devil into those recruits of mine?" Mustang's exasperated voice came from beside him.

"Really?" An almost sensual tone smoothed over his voice and his eyes sharpened as he looked again at the oh so straight lines.

"Really. Just don't kill any of them, Envy." Mustang turned back to his desk. "Oh, and no injuries that will require longer than a week to heal. We don't have much infirmary space."

The soft laugh took on an eager, almost hungry, edge as the amethyst eyes glowed and with a swirl of long stranded hair and black leather he disappeared through the door.

* * *

Half an hour later Mustang's office door was opened with a well placed kick. The General didn't even blink.

"Where the hell is he, Mustang?"

"Entertaining the troops, Fullmetal." Mustang smirked, his eyes never lifting from the report in front of him. Edward Elric stomped across to the large window and looked out. He surveyed the on-going carnage.

"What on earth possessed you to let him do that?"

"It's your fault. You were late and he got bored." Mustang sighed. "Next time, take him with you, Fullmetal. After all he's barely taller than you so neither of you would need much space."

"I can't…wait… _who are you calling_…!"

"Edward." Mustang said heavily, cutting off the rant. "I have a lot of paperwork to do, I have yet to receive your report and I have been babysitting your boyfriend all afternoon. I do not want to hear anything further but the sound of your report hitting my desk and your feet leaving this room. Do I make myself clear?"

Golden eyes glowered as his teeth ground together. "As crystal." He gritted out and slapped his report down hard and then walked out of the office, deliberately stepping harder with his automail foot.

* * *

Edward stood on the edge of the parade ground. Mustang's dismissal still rankled and he looked around for Envy. There was a small group of recruits still standing, although cowering would have been a better description. Edward moved towards them, occasionally stepping over groaning casualties.

"'Bout time you showed up, pipsqueak."

Edward ducked in time as Envy launched himself across the gap. Spinning around Ed brought up his right arm to block the downward kick. Envy started a series of swift punches that had Ed sidestepping backwards to avoid them. Ed leapt forward and swung his left leg to connect with Envy's side.

* * *

General Mustang sighed as the 'phone rang.

"Yes?" He rubbed his eye and sighed again. "Just leave them alone, clear the area and hope they get to the dorms _before_ they start making up."

* * *

Author's Note: Nothing but fluff and a major case of ignoring several canon events...For indigo ocean. Blame her, I do…. smiles...

silken :)

Edited on 21/3/08... ffnet deleted line breaks, so am putting them back... 


End file.
